Rhapthorne
Rhapthorne (also known as Lord Rhapthorne) is the main antagonist of Dragon Quest VIII. He is a powerful demon lord from the World of Darkness who was imprisoned inside a cursed scepter at Trodain Castle, until an evil jester named Dhoulmagus who wanted to take over the kingdom stole the scepter and accidentally unleashed Rhapthorne's curse upon the kingdom while being possessed by him. He's voiced by Jonathan Keeble in the NA and PAL version since the original version does not have voice-acting. His goal is to erradicate the Seven Sages' successors and these actions shall be carried about involuntarily by anyone who bears the misfortune of posessing his cursed scepter. History Dhoulmagus, under the control of Rhapthorne (though this is unknown to the player at first), goes on a killing spree murdering the descendants of the seven sages who were responsible for sealing him in the scepter in the first place. He manages to kill four of them as Dhoulmagus before he is killed by the heroes, but since they do not know the scepter is evil they take it with them after killing him, and Jessica becomes possessed by Rhapthorne when they stop at the next village. They fight the Evil Jessica and free her from the Scepter without killing her, but then a dog named Leopold takes it and becomes possessed, killing the servant boy of the man who owned him, who happened to be one of the descendants of the Seven Sages. Later, the dog kills another of the heirs, a kindly old woman, but is defeated before he can kill the seventh and final one, the Lord High Priest in Savella Cathedral. Unfortunately, the scepter is then taken by Angelo's evil brother Marcello, who is actually strong enough to partially resist Rhapthorne's influence, but lets the Lord High Priest die of shock from the attack and frames the heroes for his death so he can become the new Lord High Priest. After Marcello is defeated during his initiation ceremony, Rhapthorne is able to take full control of his body and officially ends the seal of the scepter, raising the church into the sky and transforming it into his fortress of evil, the Black Citadel. The heroes go to the Black Citadel and meet Rhapthorne in the flesh, where he turns out to actually be a very tiny (but still formidable) creature. After defeating him however, the Black Citadel falls apart and Rhapthorne is revived in his true form, an enormously obese demon who is as big as the entire citadel itself! The final battle takes place with the heroes standing on the wings of the Godbird Empyrea, and to defeat Rhapthorne, they need to channel the souls of the seven sages to destroy the magical barrier protecting him. After that, Rhapthorne can be damaged like any enemy and eventually is destroyed once and for all, dying in a massive explosion of light. Other appearances Dragon Quest IX Rhapthorne appears as a secret boss in Dragon Quest IX'. ''His map can be obtained by completing the quest "Pants 'Macabre." Dragon Quest Monster Joker 2 Its first form can be synthesized with Dhoulmagus and Nimzo Its second giant three-spaced form can be obtained through synthesis as well, using Rhapthorne I and Zoma. Gallery Rhapthorne1.JPG|Rhapthorne's first form Rhapthorneintro.jpg|DQIV Hero vs. Rhapthorne Rhapthorne2.jpg DQMRhapthorne.png|Rhapthorne's first form in ''Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 DQMRhapthorne2.png|Rhapthorne's true form in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 RhapthorneDQIX.jpg|Rhapthorne in Dragon Quest IX Battle theme Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Lord Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessor Category:Empowered Villains Category:Demon Category:Giant Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Male Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Fearmongers Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Wizards Category:Trickster